Vicky's Pets
This is a list of Vicky's Pets, most of which only appeared in Dog's Day Afternoon. Doidle Doidle is the little white pet dog of Vicky and her family. Vicky seems to love him very much, and treats him with affection unlike her clients. Although Vicky rarely shows any compassion to anyone or anything except for money, her pet dog Doidle is a rare exception. She is often seen smothering Doidle in love, and giving him food meant for Timmy. In Dog's Day Afternoon, Vicky's other pets suggested that Vicky would forget him once he has been "fixed" as she did with them, but it didn't happen. Doidle also shares Vicky's hatred of Timmy, which may be due to what happened in Doidle's debut episode; he is often seen chewing on a Timmy plush toy and growling at him whenever he is around. Happy the Goldfish Happy the Goldfish is Vicky's pet goldfish. He appeared in Dog's Day Afternoon, but had no lines. Happy, along with Vicky's other pets, were shown by her to Doidle. His fishbowl was very dirty, due to Vicky no longer cleaning it because of how disinterested she was in him. Happy did not have any spoken lines, and was only seen being depressed sinking into his goldfish bowl when he was introduced. Chipper the Cat Chipper had a minor role in his one appearance in the series, Dog's Day Afternoon. He asked Doidle, who was really Timmy Turner in the dog's body, if he was given a steak earlier. Timmy replies yes, causing Chipper to laugh and walk away. Presumably, Chipper was also given a steak along with Vicky's other pets before he was taken to Dr. Snipowitz. He is a beige tabby cat that is seen twitching a lot. When he speaks to Doidle/Timmy, he has a gruff adult male voice. Ginny the Parrot Vicky's pet parrot, Ginny, was only seen in one episode, a "Dog's Day Afternoon." While Vicky was introducing her pets to Doidle, who was really Timmy having mind swapped with the dog. Ginny had one line; "Polly want a- Ah, who cares." Apparently, like Vicky's other pets, Ginny's visit to Dr. Snipowitz had this depressing effect on him. Ginny also appears as an enemy in The Fairly Oddparents: Enter the Cleft! Spunky Spunky is a normal sized brown hamster with red colored eyes. He talks with a very squeaky voice, and is exceptionally rude to Timmy and his 'goldfish' even though they were trying to warn him of danger. It is not known how he is able to talk. Not very long after taking her dog Doidle to be neutered, Vicky bought a pet hamster who she named Spunky. She brought him over Timmy's house, and gave him a juicy steak. Timmy knew that Vicky was doing this because this is what she did to Doidle (who Timmy was mind-swapped with in the same episode) before she took him to Dr. Snipowitz to be neutered. Wanda was about to warn Spunky this, but he became very rude and defensive of his steak, so Timmy and his fairies just laughed and let him find out what would happen on his own. Various Bats While never officially stated to be Vicky's pets, various bats seem to take roost in Vicky's room in Scary GodCouple which Foop points out is very disturbing. Trivia *In Frenemy Mine, Vicky says that fish are stupid, despite owning one in the past. Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Minor Characters Category:Vicky's family Category:One-time characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Lists Category:Characters